The Loved and Unforgotten
by Dr. ET
Summary: How does it feel to be disowned by a person who still loves you?
1. Intro

When I was back in the pound, I could only think of how master used to take care of me. _Why_ _did he leave me like this? Why?_ I used to remember those words ringing in my head. Again and again. It was torture. I hated it! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it! But, I knew he didn't hate me- us. We were a family.

… …

I was so happy when Master Vincent chose me from all the other Xweetok in the Neopet center. His hug was full of warmth. There was nothing that could be better than that hug.

When he got me I was red, but he painted me golden brown. I loved it, it was my favorite color.

He dressed me up in Shenkuu performer outfit. Can you believe he used all his Neocash for me?

But my favorite thing was the name master gave me, Razor. I remember him saying something about me being very fast and strong. Razor, heh, that's me. I love saying that.

Master fed me properly. He made me read books, play with toys, travel around Neopia- everything that I wanted to do when I was young.

I discovered so many cool things and games with master, and I knew he was doing it to keep me happy. Because he loved me.

To me, master and I were the perfect pair of neopet and trainer. The dynamic duo. I loved him and he loved me.

But master was progressive. I knew things were going to change.


	2. Not So Long After

Not so long after, Khira came along.

Khira was a yellow Acara. She wasn't satisfied with plain toys, so master spent most of his money buying new ones for her.

She was kind of snobby, as I observed, and I thought _I she going to be like my sister?_

… …

Of course, as time went by, Khira and I got along.

But, master was losing his money. I could see that, and I was getting worried. He wasn't good at most games, and the only way he could feed us was by visiting the soup faerie.

I didn't see any care in Khira's eyes. She just went on asking for new toys and accessories.

One time, I confronted Khira asking her "Khira, don't you think you should be a little more considerate for Master Vincent?"

"Why should I? He's the one taking care of me. It's not the other way around." Then she walked away.

"What is her problem?" I thought.

Meanwhile, master was thinking how he could make more money. And he was getting more and more stressed every day.

I remember having to stop him from cheating sometimes. He would tell me to go leave him while he thought about things. I never got to ask him about those things because, another family member came along.


	3. Alot More

Gundder was his name. On our trip to Kreludor, master adopted him. He knew that it would be a great help.

Gundder was brown. And master liked that color.

We all got along better with Gundder around. He would always crack a small joke to cheer me and Khira up.

One thing different thing about Gundder was that he never spoke in complete sentences, and he was sluggish when he acted.

At first, master didn't mind. I mean when someone is trying to be funny he's serious about it right?

Turns out Khira cared about Gundder a lot more than I thought. She told master to let Gundder go see the doctor.

They went alone, leaving me and Khira alone to reflect. This could be serious. We could lose a family member here.

… …

Master Vincent came home with his head down and Gundder was nowhere to be seen.

I remember this scene clearly…

"Master, where's Gundder? Where is he? What happened to him?" Khira asked at master's feet. She said this as if she was asking for a Gundder to be there now.

Master turned his head away. I swear I saw a tear fall from his eye.

"Master tell me." Khira pleaded. She was beginning to sob.

Master was trying to say something but he couldn't. A few seconds later was when he began to cry.

"Khira," master began. "Gundder is… isn't here anymore." He said.

Khira backed away in disbelief. "What? W-Why?"

He bent down and put his arms around us. "I'm so sorry… I disowned him…"


	4. When Anger Strikes

"1 out of 500 Grundos that travel through space every year get brain damage." Master recalled what the doctor said

"W-What?" Khira stammered. She wanted that disease to be a minor setback.

"When your brain starts to slow down…" master stopped and lowered his head even more. "…until it reaches a stage when it stops for good…"

"No…NO WAY!" Khira screamed.

Master got up and sobbed. He started walking away.

Khira didn't want him to go away. He wanted him to stop _lying._

But master wasn't lying at all. Everything he said was the whole truth.

Khira thought otherwise.

Just as master was going to enter his room and leave me and Khira, Khira pounced onto master and bit him.

Master screamed in pain. He got hold of Khira's two legs and began to pull her off.

But Khira wouldn't budge. She kept on biting. She was crying like a storm.

"Khira, stop it! Get off!!" Master was angry now. Not sad.

Khira said something I couldn't understand because she said it between sobs. But whatever she said made master furious and he flung Khira across the room.

She hit the wall like a batter hits a baseball. Hard.

I took three paces backwards. My heartbeat was racing. I was very afraid now.

Suddenly master looked my direction. I was petrified. His face was red and teary.

He picked me up and crossed the room, going towards the closet. He opened the door and said: "I'm sorry, Razor. I don't want you to see what I'm about to do…"

I remember him shoving me in and I was knocked out. The last thing I heard was Khira screaming much more than how she was screaming before.


	5. Pyre

The shortest lived family member was Pyre. He was a red Shoyru who came to master from out of nowhere and spent a night with us (Khira wasn't there; she had been in her room since the day master put me in the closet).

Master Vincent took him in and officially put Pyre's name under his possession. The shoyru had a family now.

… …

"Hey Razor, Razor wake up…" I heard Pyre saying.

I groaned. "Yeah?"

Pyre turned his head to one side. "Can we go see Khira again?" he asked.

"Now?" I complained. "It's so late…"

"Oohh…Please?" he pleaded.

"We'll do it again tomorrow." I assured.

"Can't we go today?" Pyre asked in a googly-eyed fashion which was SO cute that I really couldn't say no.

"Okay." I said.

Pyre smiled and flapped his little wings.

Since it has been 4 days since we got Pyre, and only 5 days since the closet incident, Khira hasn't been very happy around master, and we only get to bond when master is asleep.

Pyre knocked on Khira's door saying, "Khira! We're here!"

Khira opened the door slowly and opened it wider when she saw it was us. I sighed. The night went on nicely, though.

… …

The following day, Pyre just disappeared. He was gone.

We were all puzzled. Not even any of his things were left.

Of course, Khira suspected that master disowned another of her siblings, and she retreated to her room.

Pyre's disappearance affected me a lot. I was away from Khira most of that time I was depressed. Because being around her would only make me feel sadder.

One of the things that made me feel like master couldn't take any more of life was when he took the Shekuu Performing outfit off me, and put it on Khira. Master didn't even ask me if I was alright!

But the next day was most shocking of all.


	6. Tranquilized

I woke up early in the morning, which was strange for me because I never wake this early.

I looked to my side and expected to see Pyre but I forgot that he was missing just three days ago. I sighed.

Stepped down from my bed, I noticed a small piece of paper. Even in the darkness of the room I read it, _Razor HELP!_

"What?" I thought. I walked on.

Opening the door, I felt the cold breeze from the outside. Had master left all the windows open? And if he did, why?

"Master?" I called.

Master sat on the living room table. He leaned on the small table with both hands covering his face. I didn't know if he was crying or laughing. One thing was he looked crazily stressed. Messy hair, crumpled clothes, sweat trickling down his forehead and neck…

"Master??" I repeated. I went down on all fours and walked slowly towards master.

About two feet away, I could hear that he _was_ crying. I sighed. Good thing my master hasn't lost it.

By that time, master noticed my presence, looking my way he said, "Razor…please don't disturb me right now."

"What?!" I said rudely.

"Razor, I said leave!" he stared piercingly at me. I didn't like that look. I never liked that look. So I left master.

I did want to know why he was crying though.

"What is wrong with master today?" I whispered to myself. "What is wrong with master any day? He's always stressed or troubled about something he's-" my self-talk was cut when I realized I had walked to Khira's room instead of my own.

Usually I don't peek into Khira's room when I accidentally run into it because I hate seeing her multitude of plushies but this time, there was- nothing.

I fixed my dark brown eyes into the room, hoping to see that Khira's things were just shoved up to a corner. But, there was nothing.

"What? Khira, are you there?" I expected a response from her. But noise was as absent as the materials that used to be in that room.

I swallowed hard. "K-Khira?" I said quietly. I was beginning to lose hope. Khira would NEVER stay this quiet!

Perhaps I was in the wrong room, but then again, Gundder's room was turned into a storage area, and Pyre and I shared a room.

My heartbeat raced. "Master!!" I screamed. "Master!!" What was going on?

Just then, master popped up in front of me. His expression was blank. He laughed. "Sorry, Razor. Khira's gone. I disowned her… just like I'll be doing to you…"

At that time, I felt like something stabbed me. "What?! Master, why? Why?" I was pacing away from him.

Master laughed. "Razor… I realized that I'm not meant for this kind if life. I can't take care of you. I couldn't take care of **any** of you… that's not how I am…" he was crying, but his expression was still blank.

I shook my head. "Master, please…don't do this to me! Don't! What did I ever do to you?" I asked shrilly.

This time, Master Vincent was sorrowful. You could see it clearly.

He looked down. "Don't get me wrong, Razor. I want to start a new life… not like the one I had started already…" he bent down to hug me. "I still love you…I still love all of you…" he tightened his hug.

"Master…" I said. And that was the last thing I did say. Master had pricked me with a tranquilizer dart. I knew I was going to the pound.


	7. The Loved and Unforgotten

And today, I am in the pound.

No more hugs, or good food or real love… Everyone comes in and looks at me with pity.

That's what happens when you start out a happy, healthy Neopet and become a sorrowful, nervous wreck.

I shed gallons of tears a day. But I haven't lost hope. No way.

When I see a person with their Neopet come visit the pound, I remember the times I spent with my owner.

The fun, the laughter, all the good times and good memories.

All the wait may even be worth it.

Sometimes, a Neopet comes and talks to me. We share a great chat.

Some were formerly abandoned pets; they said that getting a new owner made them realize the fact that their former owners loved them too much to see them suffer under their care.

They do miss them and are sure enough, their old owners miss them.

That was enough to prove to me that in the heart of Vincent, the person who loved me and cared for me, I-we, were all loved and unforgotten.

And to Vincent, I love you…and I'll never forget you.

THE END


End file.
